Quejica
by CS90
Summary: Erik supervisa que no haya ningún desastre en la cocina, porque con Charles en ella todo puede ocurrir.


**Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen :/**

**Pequeño fic surgido de un momento de locura mezclado con un corte real en el dedo, aunque aquí de una manera más dulce :) Disfrutad! (Primer Cherik, sed buenos)**

* * *

><p>Observaba desde el marco de la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina como Charles trataba de cocinar mientras atendía las instrucciones que le daba el libro de recetas que le había regalado. Aunque no podía verle la cara puesto que se encontraba de espaldas, imaginaba que tendría el ceño fruncido y sus dientes estarían mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior. Como si estuviera leyendo una difícil tesis sobre genética en vez de leer los sencillos pasos para hacer un pastel de limón. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió tratando de reprimir la risa para no ser descubierto.<p>

-En vez de burlarte de mi podrías ayudarme acercándome el exprimidor-dijo sin molestia Charles y Erik al saberse descubierto se permitió una risa suave-Esta en el armario de tu derecha.

Erik finalmente entro y abrió el armario buscando entre la multitud de platos y vajillas que poseía la casa de Charles, hasta que vio que el aparato se encontraba al fondo y comenzó a hacer hueco para sacarlo.

-Quizá deberías haberla comprado hecha, a este paso no tendremos postre hasta mañana-dijo burlándose del telepata.

-Quiero emplear mi regalo, además estoy seguro que esto no debe ser tan difícil de lograr.

Por todos en la casa era bien sabido que entre las cualidades de Charles no figuraba la cocina, así que Erik decidió regalarle en su cumpleaños un libro de recetas el cual la dependienta le había asegurado que podían utilizarlo hasta los menos hábiles. Ahora tan solo necesitaban que cada vez que intentara cocinar alguien lo supervisara para que no quemara nada. Así que cuando esta mañana al despertar vio la sonrisa en su cara y el libro entre sus manos Erik se preparo para la catástrofe.

Comenzó a escuchar el golpe del metal contra la madera y el ligero gruñido del castaño.

-¡Au!-se quejo este y el más alto se giró para ver lo que pasaba.

De inmediato dejo todo al ver como el castaño soltaba el cuchillo como si este quemara sobre la mesa y se tomaba la mano entre quejidos. Se acerco corriendo hacia él y pudo ver como había un pequeño corte en el dedo índice de su mano por el cual estaba sangrando. Tomo entre sus manos la suya y estiro el dedo para ver bien que tan profundo era el corte.

-¡Au Erik!-volvió a quejarse Charles retirando su mano hacia su pecho protegiéndose de él-No hagas eso.

-Oh vamos Charles ¿accidentado al cortar limones?-volvió a tomarle la mano sujetando con delicadeza su muñeca para examinarle-Ya que no he podido evitar el desastre déjame curarte.

Los ojos azules del castaño se entrecerraron mirándole acusadoramente mientras el trataba de aguantar la sonrisa sin apenas lograrlo. Le soltó y salió aprisa hacia el baño de la planta baja, regreso rápidamente trayendo consigo alcohol, tiritas y algodón.

Charles le miraba con una ceja alzada aun protegiendo su mano hasta que Erik se situó frente a él dedicándole una de sus más tiernas miradas mientras ofrecía su mano. Tras unos segundos este acepto y él lo guio hasta una de las sillas elevadas de la cocina para que se sentase mientras lo curaba. Tomo el algodón y lo empapo en alcohol. Sabiendo lo que iba a venir el telepata se tenso refrenando el momento lo máximo posible.

-Vamos, sólo va a escocer un poco.

-Estas disfrutando con esto pero no estoy siendo un niño como piensas-le contesto molesto.

-Si fueses un niño al menos podría sobornarte con un helado-tomo su mano y comenzó a poner el algodón, a lo que seguidamente se escucharon los quejidos de este-Pero como no lo eres tendré que sobornarte con otro dulce.

Retiró el algodón y limpió con otro la herida, dejándola desinfectada y seca. Sacó una tirita que tenía dibujos infantiles y se la puso lentamente. Cuando terminó dirigió su mirada a Charles y este le dijo:

-¿Y mi recompensa?

Erik sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y acerco sus labios hasta el dedo accidentado para dejar un suave beso en el mientras lo miraba.

-¿Sabes? Eres un quejica-murmuro aun contra su dedo.

El otro sonrió y Erik dejo su mano para tomar entre las suyas las mejillas de Charles, se acerco lentamente y junto sus labios con suavidad. Las manos del telepata se aferraron tras su cuello mientras sus pulgares acariciaban las mejillas del castaño. Dejo de besarle pero aun a poca distancia de sus labios murmuro en tono sugerente:

-¿Seguro que no prefieres un helado?-mientras miraba esos labios sonrojados que siempre lo tentaban.

Charles sonrió y paso su lengua entre sus labios antes de responderle:

-Seguro, me gusta más este dulce-y volvió a besarle.

Erik agradeció en ese momento haber sido previsor y haber encargado a Raven ir a la pastelería a por el postre mientras él podía disfrutar de un anticipo.


End file.
